Vehicle crash forces may tend to cause relative movement between an occupant of a vehicle and a vehicle window so that the occupant effectively moves toward the vehicle window. For example, side impact crash forces and rollover crash forces may tend to cause relative movement toward each other of a vehicle occupant and a window at the side of the vehicle. Front impact and rear impact crash forces may tend to cause relative movement toward each other of, respectively, an occupant of a front seat and the windshield, and an occupant of a rear seat and the rear window. Therefore, a vehicle may be equipped with a curtain for restraining movement of an occupant toward a window under the influence of vehicle crash forces. Such a curtain may comprise an inflatable structure which is stored in a folded, uninflated condition. The inflatable curtain is part of an apparatus that may further include a housing in which the curtain is stored. The housing is typically located within the vehicle roof structure above the corresponding window.